


Heartbreak

by Mohnblume



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohnblume/pseuds/Mohnblume
Summary: Soulmates,they explain. The one person that completes you, your other half. She’ll feel her soulmate’s heartbreak, they tell her.Kara finds, after months of being on Earth, that the pain of her soulmate doesn’t go away. She doesn’t know if her soulmate has also experienced something tragic, or if this is how humans go through life, but it grounds her. It helps her feel less alone on the nights where everything is too much, and she can’t sleep. With her new powers, she never gets so much as a scratch, and the pain in her heart reminds her that she’s alive.Of course, she doesn’t wish pain on her soulmate. But, it’s nice not to feel alone.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 353





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that the soulmate trope has been done to death, but this idea came to me one day and I just couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it. So here it is!

Kara crashes on Earth in her pod after spending decades stuck in the Phantom Zone, and all she feels is the numbness of shock. When the pod opens, there’s suddenly so _much_ going on. Beautiful trees, birds flying in the blue sky, and wind rustling through leaves. 

She’s barely alone for a few minutes when Kal-El finds her. With him comes a new shock, at seeing the baby cousin she was meant to protect a full grown adult with a life all his own. After some pleasantries, she’s carted off to a small town in the middle of nowhere and left with a nice couple and a grumpy teen. They’re to be her new parents, she’s told. 

That night, after she’s given a briefing on her planet and powers, she feels it. It’s a blinding, breathtaking pain that lashes through her heart like a sword. She gasps, clutching her chest, and speeds to her new parents’ room. 

_Soulmates,_ they explain. The one person that completes you, your other half. She’ll feel her soulmate’s heartbreak, they tell her. Alex, her new adoptive sister, scoffs and tells her that her soulmate must be a drama queen. Kara doesn’t know what that means yet, but Alex’s tone makes it sound bad. 

Still, when she settles back into her unfamiliar bed, she can’t help but feel sad for her soulmate. Whoever they are, she hopes that they’re surrounded by loving friends and family to help get them through whatever it is that’s breaking their heart. She sends out a prayer to Rao, and asks for their protection. 

The pain is still present when she wakes, so Kara knows that her soulmate is still hurting out there. She doesn’t mention it to her family again though, too busy trying to adjust to a new world and a new family. 

Kara finds, after months of being on Earth, that the pain of her soulmate doesn’t go away. She doesn’t know if her soulmate has also experienced something tragic, or if this is how humans go through life, but it grounds her. It helps her feel less alone on the nights where everything is too much, and she can’t sleep. With her new powers, she never gets so much as a scratch, and the pain in her heart reminds her that she’s alive. 

Of course, she doesn’t wish pain on her soulmate. But, it’s nice not to feel alone. 

…

After years on Earth, Kara never stops finding solace in her soulmate. The constant pain ebbs and flows, never really disappearing for more than a few hours. It’s the constant that Kara can’t seem to find anywhere else on the planet. Things are constantly changing, the seasons, the inhabitants. 

She imagines her soulmate, in between fighting with her sister, and crushing on boys. She wonders what the person that carries her heartbreak must be like. 

Sometimes, when things get a little darker, she wonders if her soulmate feels as much pain as she does. If the poor human that has their heart connected to her feels the weight of a lost planet. They seem sensitive, because Kara’s old enough now to know that life isn’t normally a string of one heartbreak directly after the next. 

It’s strange, she thinks, that her sister has only had a few pangs of hurt course through her heart. But that’s what should be normal, Alex tells her. A few key events, like a grandparent dying, or a break up. Kara doesn’t share that her soulmate is nearly always hurting. It’s better this way, she thinks, because her own life is too steeped in tragedy for her perfect match to know anything else. 

…

There are periods of time that are worse than others. After the initial shock of pain when she first landed, there are a few days that are excruciating. The ones in her teen years, she figures are normal adolescent developments, like a first crush or a pet dying. She always sends a prayer to Rao, hoping to ease her soulmate’s suffering. 

The longest and hardest time is around the time Lex Luthor attempts to kill her cousin, and murders innocent people in the process. She’s nearly bedridden with the pain that combines with worry. It’s the first time she and Alex bond, the older girl brings her food when she feels too weak to stand. 

Pain cuts through her heart again and again for the months that follow the event. Kara wonders if her soulmate has lost someone, if Lex’s madness has taken someone from her family. She fervently hopes not, especially because xenophobia is on the rise. She doesn’t want to lose her soulmate to prejudice. She’s experienced enough loss already. 

Lex’s trial seems to spike the ache, so Kara researches the people who have died. She’s disappointed to find that none of the casualties had any family members around her age. Either it’s all a big coincidence, or her soulmate is much older or younger than her. Kara isn’t sure which is worse. It’s disheartening, and Kara resolves to stop daydreaming about the mystery person and work on her own life. 

…

From there, she becomes determined to be a journalist, following in Clark’s footsteps. English and writing have always been her favourite, something that was new and interesting. Science had been pushed on her from an early age, but while she excelled at it, it didn’t bring her the same sense of joy that writing a story did. 

Through a series of events, Kara becomes an assistant to Cat Grant while moonlighting as Supergirl. She works with her sister and the DEO, has her own apartment, and a large group of friends that meet regularly. For once in her life, things are good. They’re stable and easy, something she hasn’t known much of in life. 

And even though her soulmate is hurting even more than when they were kids, Kara can’t help but be relieved that no new heartbreak comes to her. Her other half doesn’t need more pain in their life. She’s never wished more that other emotions could be shared, because years of phantom pain in her heart have brought a sense of camaraderie with her unknown soulmate. She wishes they could share Kara’s newfound happiness in life, her untroubled heart. 

Of course, that lasts about six months, before the next disaster strikes. Her soulmate had been more distraught than usual, which wouldn’t have been so bad, except that Lena Luthor, Lex’s little sister, had moved to National City. There wasn’t much information about her, but Clark and Alex had been driving her mad with their worrying. Clark even went so far as to mediate their first meeting, under the guise of an interview for an article. Kara suspects that her cousin had pulled quite a few strings to make that happen.

Meeting the youngest Luthor wasn’t like anything she had expected. She had never known Lex, but the videos and stories from Clark painted him as an arrogant, entitled man. Lena is nothing like that, she could tell right from the start. She handles the questions with grace, not once acknowledging the bite and accusation underneath Clark’s words.

The interview was apparently enough to mollify Clark, and he soon returns back to his own city, leaving Kara with words of warning against the Luthor family. 

Despite that, Kara feels herself get pulled into Lena’s orbit, like a moth to a flame. There’s something about her that draws her closer. She finds herself making up excuses to talk to the brunette, to get to know her. At first, she tells herself that it’s to keep an eye on her, like her family has told her to. But after a few meetings, she feels confident that her initial judgment of the woman was correct, and she’s nothing like her family. 

It’s in the way she talks so passionately about helping others, and the deep sadness in her eyes when she talks about her family. She’s so _good_ and Kara doesn’t understand why the world handed her such terrible cards. It’s heartbreaking, and she silently apologises to her soulmate for bringing new pain into her life. 

…

Two months into her friendship with Lena, Kara discovers that Lena is her soulmate. The revelation isn’t as Earth shattering as she would expect, and Kara would be more upset if not for the fact that it makes perfect sense. 

They’re sitting on the couch at Kara’s apartment, just talking, when Kara finds out. She’s suspected it for a few days, and now that they’re finally away from work and the public, Kara decides to test her theory out. 

She isn’t really sure how she’ll know, but she brings up the topic of soulmates, and casually asks if Lena knows who hers is. She makes sure to mention that she’s still looking, just in case Lena has her suspicions too. 

The pain is instantaneous, and Kara has never felt so awful to be right. Lena launches into a speech about how Luthors aren’t meant for soulmates and that she can’t possibly deserve something so beautiful. 

Kara has to bite her tongue to keep from whimpering in pain. She nearly spills everything right then, but Lena looks so sad and so lost, that there’s really no choice but to pull her into a hug and hold her tight. She’ll tell her later. 

Later turns out to be three months after. She’s already revealed the Super Secret, in which Lena had laughed and informed her that she knew the moment Superman had walked into her building with another Kryptonian at his side. 

Now that Kara knows who her soulmate is, and is best friends with her, it’s harder to ignore the pains that cut through her heart. It’s difficult to know that it’s _Lena_ that’s suffering and not do anything about it. 

She resists until one day, the pain gets stronger and just doesn’t seem to wane. She pulls off her glasses, and takes to the sky, quickly locating Lena’s heartbeat at her penthouse. She knocks quietly at the balcony door before letting herself in. The sight of her best friend hunched over a glass of scotch is heartbreaking, but she berates herself when Lena releases a grunt of pain, clutching her chest. 

She calls out to her softly, asking what’s wrong. Lena, donning the stoic mask she was raised to wear, denies anything, but the tear tracks betray her. Kara pulls her to the couch, and finally, Lean confesses that an ex from boarding school was getting married to her soulmate. She spills her heart, whispering between sobs that she doesn’t want to be alone anymore, that she wants the love that comes with finding your other half. 

In that moment, coming clean is more of an act of desperation than anything. She’s never felt heartbreak so strongly from Lena before, and she can tell that it’s affecting Lena as well. They’re creating a feedback loop of sorrow and suffering, and Kara just wants them to be happy. 

In halting words, between tears of her own, she explains to Lena what she is to her. It’s the hardest thing she’s ever done, because this jeopardises their entire friendship, and losing Lena would be like losing a part of her own soul. 

But Lena looks at her like she hung the moon and the stars, and the pain in her chest lessens. As they gaze at each other, the pain fades away until glee replaces it. She knows it doesn’t work like that, and that the happiness she feels is her own, but for a moment, it’s so intense, she could swear that she feels Lena’s joy too. 

Their first kiss is electric, and their second is comforting. It’s a balm that soothes the pain that years of suffering brings. It doesn’t discount their trauma or their wounds, but strengthens their resolve. It’s a declaration that neither of them ever have to weather a storm alone again. 

It’s perfect and Kara is finally exactly where she belongs.


End file.
